The present invention relates to a hand tool for removing cobwebs, dust and dirt from inconvenient places without undue labor. In cleaning cobwebs, for example, from ceilings, one usually relies on a dustmop, broom or the like for removing the same. The use of this type of a tool can cause additional problems in that due to their nature, they will smudge the wall with dirt accumulated thereon, which in turn will present a further cleaning operation. Numerous attempts have been made to facilitate cleaning of objectional material in an inconvenient place. These devices extend from hand tools provided with toweling or feathers to vacuum systems. These suffer from the disadvantage that they are not shaped to accommodate the wall surfaces.
No prior art device is known to offer the unique features of the present invention.